Temporary note page for 2nd Ed.
Jango Wutan party: ''' Jango, Wizard from wutan area of the Vandal continent Shikaka, friend from the Wutan area Red Man, an apprentice to Jango '''Events:-at least the ones i remember Dracolich Lair-''' family member teaches him magic. tells jango about a crystal cave a day or so from the village in the Iron Hills. jango goes to the cave and finds ?a shaman with a cloak of meditation and a magical door to an underground undead keep. jango sneaks in and gets a crystal. his village is wiped out by the dracolich of the undead keep? Jango heard the greatest magical person on Vandal was Odin, a magical warrior king in Asgard. with his master dead, jango traveled to Asgard. 'Five Labors of Jango (waking the gods)-' meets Odin. Odin tells Jango the only way to defeat Dracula is by freeing Andrulykis from his tower prison in Northgard. Odin can't leave Asgard so he asks Jango to go instead. Breaking the binding spell by Dracula would take 5 mystical items. # Death shroud of a martyr-mace of krakow-fights a Lich in an upside down pyramid # Talisman of a Vampire-fought a Vampire wizard who had chosen to be cursed-met the wanderer Richter # Piece of silver that killed a Werewolf-Richter tells Jango of an ancient Werewolf hunter's forgotten grave-finds the ancient hunter's rare magical silver dagger # Tears of a virtuous woman-Jango goes to the river town of Vi and meets a strong-willed female herbalist healer who has been helping serve the town- the Vampire Regent has the Chief Constable of Vi arrest her and condemn her to be disemboweled for various crimes- the townsfolk agree with the their ruler and jeer her as she is cut open-Jango is unable to stop her death but is there for her as she dies-catches her tears as she laments for the children of Terra # Piece of moon metal-found under Aqualon in King Araya's Tomb-met Kerry King's ghost-the metal ore was a piece from the exploded Blackmoon recovered by King Araya's Reclamation 'Wizard tower outside of Asgard-' During his quest of gathering the 5 items, Jango magically builds a tower outside of the city of Asgard for protection and as a base of operations. Having heard of his quest to liberate Andrulykis, a Balor appears and destroys Jango's tower. Jango and Shikaka survive but Red Man does not. 'Odin leaves Asgard to Jango-' Odin goes to the Plane of Asgard to live among the Einherjar and gods. Odin leaves his modest throne and the care of his people to Jango. 'Tyrannus possesses Jango-' While in King Araya's Tomb under Aqualon, Jango retrieves a piece of meteorite from the exploded Blackmoon. Tyrannus used the opportunity to tag along with Jango and then attempt to possess him. Jango was encased in an unknown spell that formed a large egg around the wizard for about a week. When he hatched, he had no discernable differences. When Jango was encountered later, he slowly began to take on the physical characteristics of a reptile. '''Drake, Highwind, Oni, Muhammad Party: Drake, Ranger from Alfheim Highwind, multiclass from Alfheim Oni, Wizard from Terra Muhammad, cleric to Andrulykis from Northgard Events: Drake, Highwind and Hiro are "Called" to Terra by Locutus and they appear in the forest west of wu' tan. drake, oni, highwind, and muhammad meet richter while looking for a way to fend off the bamanite invasion of terra. they are told about the story of King Araya and how he gathered the humans of Vandal under the great king's symbol and united them in one cause. richter tells drake of an "old wizard in the haunted woods" who can help them find a place to fortify in the woods. richter gives drake a magical jar to plant at the site they finally decide on fortifying. highwind gets drained in the haunted woods by vampires. they don't kill him or turn him. the party finds the old wizard who tells them of the location for the jar to be planted and he trains Oni in magic. Oni asks about questing for his wizard's crystal dagger. the old wizard tells him of an ancient ruins to the west by the sea that has a cave of green magical crystals. the party travels west to the sea and finds the ruins of the temple of the snake, a temple to Kama. Oni explores the ruins and finds an altar to Kama in the green crystal cave. he prayed at the altar and Kama answered. she has sex with him and offers him divine spells to repay him for waking her. Oni gains his mage crystal dagger, divine spells, magic armor, and a huge snake familiar to guard the altar. the party goes to the location the old wizard told them about and plants the jar. the jar becomes a castle. the castle is fully stocked and has a magical drum that summoned skeleton fighters as it was played. drake plays the drums with abandon and enjoys the power of the summoning. as the skeletons form a small army, richter appears and demands drake destroy the skeletons before they go on a rampage across the countryside or richter would be forced to destroy drake. drake and the party destroy the skeletons throughout the castle. while the party ventured through the castle destroying skeletons lest drake be destroyed they meet a large humanoid panda dressed in samurai armor and wielding a large naginata. the panda tells the party it is there as a guardian of the castle. the party and the panda become allies. drake asks richter about any magical power on terra that could help defend against the bamanites. richter tells the party to seek the oracle at the ruins of the dawn. the oracle was a bride of Boro and knows more about terra than anyone else on the world. the party goes to the oracle and finds a vampiric statue under the stonehenge ruins of the small island. the oracle demands a blood sacrifice. after a tense showdown and the death of a random hireling, Oni agrees to sacrifice himself "in the pursuit of magic". the oracle tells the party about the great king araya and his archmage kerry king. she tells them of his mausoleum under the city of aqualon and that his answers would be found there. the party travels to aqualon and seeks the mausoleum of king araya deep within the city's extensive water system. there they meet the ghost of the archmage kerry king. drake asks the archmage how king araya gathered such a large army. learns of the banner. drake asks where the king got his power on a world with such limited magic. the archmage tells the party about his adventure with his friend tom araya to the isle of draconis. he tells them of the magic they found there and of the magelords. the ghost talks about the age of eternal night. The undead archmage offered the party a drink out of hospitality. drake was the only one to accept. drake died. oni rezzed him. drake took the banner of king araya from his mausoleum. Oni disappears to the great library of aqualon. Muhammad stays in Aqualon to promote the church of andrulykis. highwind and drake travel to the isle of draconis by ocean ship to find the source of king araya's magical power. highwind scrys the island and finds the entombed remains of fenrir deep in the island's central volcano. the two adventurers invisible themselves and fly up and into the rim of the volcano. they find fenrir's remains enthroned in the bottom of the volcano. an alarm goes off as highwind steals fenrir's dagger and drake takes his crown. they fly out of the volcano unseen. the draconians were caught by complete surprise. drake and highwind make off with their loot back to their ship. drake and highwind returned to aqualon. they meet up with oni and help defeat a bamanite/orc army from making a fortress outside of town. they then protected one of the city's main water sources from the bamanites. while in aqualon the party meets Listo and Ericson. Listo gives Drake a bow. the party is invited to Ka'lanis to meet with the order of locutus and to see the good guys in the great war.